In The Feudal Era
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: A fan fiction that shall include everyone thats important. Here's a spoiler for a later chapter. Naraku dies. Not good at summary. enjoy.
1. A Half Wit is brought to the world

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Thnk you fanfiction readers for reading this story. i do so hope that this is not a waste of your time. I wrote all this stuff in a jurnal and it will take me some time. The story in total is 85 pages and I have not ended it yet. Plz read and review!

The Demons

-The Start of something New-

Two teenage women walked through a beautiful forest. Both wearing Priestess kimonos, the one on the left wore green one and the one on the right wore a blue one. Both of them had a bow, each with a gold quiver. The one on the left had orange hair that reached her shoulders, was 16 a child prodigy at the art of the priestess, her name is Rei. The other one had Blue hair that reached the middle of her back; it was nicely positioned in a braid, she was 17 and her name is Mizumi.

They walked by a white haired half demon sealed to a tree with vines surrounding the tree and the half-demon. Mizumi looked curiously at the half-demon.

"This is Inuyasha, the half wit who killed lady Kikyo." Rei explained, glaring at Inuyasha. Mizumi stepped forward to get a better look at him.

"He looks so Kawaii, you can't seriously believe he's a murderer." Mizumi out reached her arm as to tough him, but Rei pulled her away.

"You're not to touch him; you don't know how bad it could curse a person like you." Rei commanded, Mizumi backed away and turned to the well next to them.

"This is the bone eaters well, right?" Mizumi inquired, walking toward it and looking inside it.

"Be careful, you're going to fall in!" Rei exclaimed. Suddenly a bright purple light illuminated out of the well.

"What the hell?" Rei asked in shock. Suddenly an American Teenage girl jumped out of the well. She had blonde hair, and was wearing a green Kimono like Inuyasha's. The only difference was that she had black cat ears.

"Where am I?" The girl asked gazing around.

"The real question is where did you come from?" Mizumi commented staring at the girl.

"A HALF-DEMON!" Rei exclaimed taken back. The girl looked around, she spotted Inuyasha.

"No Way!! It's Inuyasha!!" She exclaimed, overexcited walking toward him.

"Hey, wait a minute! You're leaving me behind, Neko -Chan!" Another girl called from inside the well, climbing out. This girl was dressed in a school uniform, a skirt that was the color red and a blouse with a green tie.

"Yume-Chan, It's Inuyasha!" Neko shouted, pointing at Inuyasha. Yume gasped shocked as she walked toward Neko.

"Don't tell me we are in the feudal era!" Yume exclaimed, walking up to Neko.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing here? How did you come out of the bone eaters well?" Mizumi asked.

"Who are you? Where'd you two come from?" Inquired Neko, looking at Rei and Mizumi.

"Don't tell me you just noticed us." Rei exclaimed, staring at Neko

"Isn't that obvious?" Yume asked. "Neko has a habit, when she has her mind on something everything is oblivious to her."

"That explains a lot." Mizumi replied calmly without any kind of expression.

"So, Yume wanna waken the one and only Inuyasha?" Neko asked, pointing at him.

"Are you NUTS!" Rei shouted, glaring at Neko. "Inuyasha killed one of the most amazing priestess' in the world. I wouldn't free him if my life counted on it!"

"Rei, calm down; maybe this is fate." Stated Rei with her wisdom, her arms crossed.

"You sound like a monk." Rei taunted her.

"Neko, you have cat ears." Yume noted, pointing at them.

"Cat ears?" Neko went up to touch them. "OMFG! I can't believe it! I am half demon like Inuyasha. So that means out of the two of us you are the one who is most like Kagome."

"I don't wanna be the winy crybaby who can't do anything for herself. I don't want to be the one who talks too much and doesn't kill Naraku." Sobbed Yume tears streaming out of her eyes.

"There, there." Neko pats Yume on the back. "I have to be the two faced jerk."

"Good point." Yume replied back to her normal self. "okay here I go."

Neko walks towards Inuyasha when a human arm comes out of the well and grabs her arm.

"Shit, it's that centipede demon!" Neko exclaimed, her hands suddenly turned into cat paws. With her nails out stretched ready to kill. The huge and terrible demon came out of the well.

"Bows at the ready." Rei and Mizumi said at the same time loading their bows with an arrow. Yume pulled the arm off of her and ran toward Inuyasha.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as his eyes opened to the scent of Yume. "Kikyo?" His eyes were full of longing. Yume twitched and got closer to Inuyasha.

"My name is Yume and don't confuse me with that ungrateful Bitch ever again!" Yume shouted in Inuyasha's face. "Ops sorry, my temper got to me." She scratched the back of her head.

"What? Where did you come from and why do you smell like Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, as he stared at her and tried to rip the arrow out of his chest. This was followed by a sigh by Yume.  
"Kikyo is dead Inuyasha. I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you." Yume explained with a sad face.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha uttered heartbreakingly.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Take this!" Neko swiped at the demon, but nothing happened. The demon had another arm grab Neko by the foot and hang her upside down. "WHAAAAAA!! " Neko screamed.

"I'll save you!" Mizumi shot at the arm and missed hitting Neko in the leg.

"YEOUCH!" Neko screamed in pain. "Am I your enemy or something?!"

"I am really sorry! I can heal you when you come down!" Mizumi shouted back.

"Idiot, I am starting to think you should have been a monk." Rei aimed an arrow at the demon's arm and fired at the demon. The arrow hit its target, freeing Neko. Neko landed on the ground on her two feet, she then fell over.

"The Jewel, I smell it, where is the jewel?" The centipede type demon called out in its creepy voice looking around. Its gaze shifted to where Yume and Inuyasha were talking. Neko got the jest of what was about to happen. She rolled over and jumped up. She coupled her hands and shouted "YUME THE DEMON IS COMING FOR YOU!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Inuyasha, it is going to be okay. There are many fish in the sea." Yume commented, in a comforting tone. Inuyasha just nodded staring in the distance as if everything was lost to him. The tragic news brought him great sadness.

"YUME THE DEMON IS COMING FOR YOU!" Yume heard Neko shout.

"Crap!" Yume shouted, jumping at Inuyasha.

"Jewel, I want the jewel." The creepy voice of the centipede called out. Yume twitched as the lower slimy half of the body came forward wrapping Yume and Inuyasha to the tree. Yume's head was plastered to Inuyasha's chest.

"Yume!" exclaimed Neko, as Mizumi pulled out her first aid kit. (Don't ask how or why it's there; It just exists.)

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, as he snapped out of his delusion.

"So tight, hard to breathe." Yume complained.

"Get me free and I will kill this damned demon." Inuyasha made a pact. Yume nodded and reached for the arrow. She wrapped a hand around it, she felt the arrow pulse on her palm. With a firm grasp she yanked the arrow out of Inuyasha.

"YES!" Inuyasha shouted maniacally. "He he he he he, Vermin; you will perish here, you got that!"Inuyasha said in an arrogant tone. He broke free of the vines and in one movement he cut through the demon and placed Yume by Neko.

"I want the jewel!" The centipede exclaimed.

"Sorry you can't have it." Inuyasha explained, clawing through the demon. Blood splattered everywhere; the huge demon fell to the ground. Inuyasha grinned and stood upon the demon.

"The jewel will be mine."

"Inuyasha is so Kawaii! I told you Rei. He's nice too! He just saved a human. Maybe the real culprit to the attack on Kikyo's life was that Naraku demon?" Mizumi replied happily.

'Somebody pinch me.' Rei thought, disbelieving this whole fiasco. "Maybe you were right, Rei."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Preview for the nxt chapter-

"sit boy" "There's no muffins?" "The jewel is so shiny."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Thanks for reading enjoy your day! :)


	2. When the Past attacks

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Thank you fanfiction readers for reading this story. i do so hope that this is not a waste of your time. I rewriting from jurnal and if you think something should be fixed or changed let me know. The story in total is 85 pages and I have not ended it yet. Plz read and review!

* * *

Last time-

"I want the jewel!" The centipede exclaimed.

"Sorry you can't have it." Inuyasha explained, clawing through the demon. Blood splattered everywhere; the huge demon fell to the ground. Inuyasha grinned and stood upon the demon.

"The jewel will be mine."

"Inuyasha is so Kawaii! I told you Rei. He's nice too! He just saved a human. Maybe the real culprit to the attack on Kikyo's life was that Naraku demon." Mizumi replied happily.

'Somebody pinch me.' Rei thought, disbelieving this whole fiasco. "Maybe you were right, Rei."

* * *

Neko's hands returned normal.

"Shall we enter the village?" Neko asked, Yume.

"I think they frown upon half-demons." Yume replied, looking at Inuyasha.

"It would be better for Inu-Chan there. Even though he was sealed for many years he looks tired…" Neko explained. "Besides I need somewhere to recover." Yume nodded.

"I can't help but over hear you dilemma." Rei spoke walking toward them.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Yume questioned.

"Lady Kaede, she can help you heal, Neko. Plus she has rooms for guests." Rei rationalized, looking at Mizumi.

"Yeah we are supposed to reporting to her anyway. We came out here to pick herbs for her." Mizumi explained.

"That works for me." Neko replied, she could walk even though her leg was bandaged.

"Wait a minute Kikyo's sister, Kaede is still alive?" Inuyasha inquired, looking at them curiously.

"Yes, now come we are leaving." Rei commanded, carrying a basket of herbs. They all walk toward the village toward the forest. Yume trips on a branch and falls face forward on the ground. Nobody takes notice and they keep walking.

"Hey, wait a minute." Yume shouts, but they were all ready out of sight. "Darn it."

Suddenly a group of villagers appear and draw arrows at Yume.

"You there! What're you up to?!" Yukichi asked drawing an arrow at Yume with several other villagers threateningly. They all notices she is a half-demon. They fire their arrows at her. They all land on the ground next to Yume because she rolled out of the away. The villagers rush up to her.

-

"I feel like we are missing someone." Yume announced.

"I don't care, let's just get to Kaede." Inuyasha retorted snottily.

"That's rude!" Rei exclaimed.

"I don't care." Inuyasha replied, eyes on the path ahead.

-

Yume sits with her hands and ankles tied up on a straw mat in the village square. The villagers surround her.

"Hey, why am I tied up?!" Yume Exclaimed.

"A young girl in strange clothing." said Villager 1

"From a foreign land?" asked Villager 2.

"Will there be war again?" questioned Villager 3.

"Just before rice-planting season? We're so short-handed as it is!" Yukichi sighed.

" Perhaps she's a fox in disguise?" A woman villager suggested.

" Better a shape-changer than another war." Said another Villager.

'Ugh this is so annoying. When is Kaede going to get here? How can these people mistake me for some kind of demon? This is insane I am human!' Inner Yume started sobbing.

"Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" Yukichi announced, part of the crowd moved out of the way.

An old woman with an eye patch in priestess clothes, holding a bundle and a bow, walks towards Yume.   "Finally, Kaede is here." Yume spoke gratefully.

Kaede hands her arrow to Yukichi, reaches into her bundle for some powder and throws it at Yume. Yume sneezes then struggles against the ropes binding her.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Yume exclaimed.

"They told me a demon was found in the Inuyasha Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order."

"Then could she be a foreign spy?" Villager 8 asked

"Yes, but to spy on what?! We can barely feed ourselves in this village." Kaede snapped back angrily

Kaede then looks at Yume and is surprised. She walks closer to Yume.

"You there, let me take a good look at your face."Kaede grabs Yume's chin without her concent and and turns Yume's face left and right. "Look like a clever, girl!"

"Can you need to get off of me, please?!" Yume glares at the old woman.

"Such a likeness… to my sister Kikyo." Kaede gasps, looking in Yume's eyes.

"Not that again!" Moaned Yume, as Kaede let her chin go.

"Again?" Kaede questioned. A sweat drop slid down Yume's head.

"Never mind that," Yume replied changing the conversation. "So where's you hut?"

"This way child, ye must be tired after all that." Kaede Assumed, helping Yume up. Yume nodded and they headed for the hut. Yume was surprised to find Inuyasha, Mizumi, Neko and Rei standing outside the hut with a bored expression.

"There you guys are." Yume exclaimed, hugging Neko.

"I'm sorry for not going to find you. Inuyasha wouldn't let me and dragged me by my ears." Neko complained.

"Kaede, your scent hasn't changed." Inuyasha greeted Kaede. Kaede's face was pale.  
"Inuyasha, how were you released?" Kaede asked astonished.

"That girl." Inuyasha explained, pointing at Yume.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" Yume shouted, making Neko jump in the air.

"Yume-Chan! Not so loud next to me next time. It hurts my ears." Neko exclaimed. A sweat drop appeared on Yume's head.

"Sorry." Yume apologized, putting her hands together and half bowing at Yume.

"It's fine." Neko replied.

"Anyway, would you all like to rest here?" Kaede asked.

"Mizumi and I have you herbs, Lady Kaede." Greeted Rei, handing over the basket of herbs. "Mizumi and I shall be on our way."

"Do take care you two." Responded Kaede, who sent them off, Rei and Mizumi departed silently.

"Come in ye three." Kaede addressed them opening her door. To Inuyasha the hut seemed to be the same sight even without his dear Kikyo. They all sat in the living/waiting room on the floor in front of a fire. "Now explain what happened." Yume explained what happened in every detail, she was good at it. When she was done Kaede had a surprised look on her face.

"From what you've told me, Yume, you happen to be the recarination of our lady Kikyo." Kaede supposed a hand on her chin in thought.

"The room is that way there are six beds in there. If I have any patients ye shall all have to depart." Kaede made clear to the three, who nodded and headed for bed.

Later-

While everyone was having a peaceful sleep; Inuyasha was tossing and turning in his bed.

Inuyasha's Dream-

It happens in a remote village surrounded by mountains, in Kaede's village to be exact.

Villagers: (running, terrified) it's Inuyasha!

Inu leaped into the sky while trapped in a net. He slashes at the net maliciously and frees himself. Grappling hooks are shot at him, but he dodges easily. Cut to a temple, Inuyasha grins evilly and looks at a necklace with a pink orb that glows. He grabs it. Villagers barge it, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knock into a lantern and the temple catches fire. Inuyasha escapes through the roof, as the temple roof explodes.

Inuyasha:  That'll teach you! With this in my possession…I can become a real demon! (looks intently at the orb on the necklace, and lands)

Priestess: (drawing an arrow) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha turns back while running, and the arrow hits him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him. The necklace falls out of his hands. The priestess looks at Inuyasha determinedly.

Inuyasha:  (weakly) Ki…Kikyo…! Why, you…! (Raises hand, struggles for awhile and becomes unconscious)

End of Dream.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted as he woke up. The first person who came to his sight was Yume who was quietly resting. 'She looks so innocent certainly she can't be the recarination of Kikyo.' He gazed at her, all her features but the one thing he couldn't look away from was her beautiful sleeping face.

* * *

Well let me now what ya think. If I don't get anymore reviews i might not continue this story. Well, have a nice day/night depending on when ya read this.


End file.
